


Hey, Big Guy

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Acceptance, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Character(s), Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anime, Arguing, Asian Character(s), Assault, Astronomy, Bad Days, Bad Ideas, Belonging, Bickering, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Body Image, Bonding, Boundaries, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Children, Chinese Food, Clinging, Comedy, Comfort, Complete, Confusion, Constellations, Cooking, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Criticism, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cruelty, Cultural References, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Devotion, Dinner, Double Entendre, Eating, Elementary School, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Endearments, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Evil Laughter, Explanations, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Fast Food, Fat Shaming, Fear, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Fights, First In The Fandom, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Food, Food Issues, Food Metaphors, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Funny, Futurama References, Future Fic, Gen, Glasses, Growing Up, Hamburgers, Happy, Happy Ending, Harassment, Heroes & Heroines, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hong Kong, Humiliation, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, I Wrote This on Bronchitis Medicine, Idols, In-Jokes, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Real Events, Insults, Intervention, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Joyful, LGBTQ Character of Color, Laughter, Light-Hearted, Love, Love Stories, Loyalty, M/M, Machines, Male Antagonist, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Marvel References, Metaphors, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Mother-Son Relationship, Music, Musicians, Nervousness, Nicknames, Nostalgia, One Shot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Partnership, Personal Growth, Pet Names, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plans, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, Puns & Word Play, Queer Youth, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Recommendations, References to Canon, Reminiscing, Restaurants, Returning Home, Rock Stars, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Sarcasm, Saving the World, Scary, Scheming, Schoolboys, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Scooby Doo References, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Identity, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Shame, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Shout-outs, Singing, Slash, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Strategy & Tactics, Sweet, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Up, Teasing, Technology, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Threats, Transformation, Understanding, Unexpected Visitors, Urban Fantasy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching, Weight Issues, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Ushijima Gonta is having a rough day, being criticized for his weight. Hoshikawa Subaru takes it upon himself to bring him back to positivity. [Animeverse]





	Hey, Big Guy

Hey, Big Guy

Author’s Note: Set after _Shooting Star Rockman Tribe_. Shout-out to the Ootoya (大戶屋) restaurant, where I was holed up while brainstorming this. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Shooting Star Rockman series.

Pairing: Established Subaru x Gonta.

Summary:

Ushijima Gonta is having a rough day, being criticized for his weight. Hoshikawa Subaru takes it upon himself to bring him back to positivity.

* * *

Hoshikawa Subaru swung his bookbag over a shoulder, moaning impatiently for the traffic signal to change so he could cross. His mom was expecting him home with a hardy appetite, but Astronomy Club had run late, pushing his schedule back fifteen minutes. Stuck, he jacked up his headphones, blasting Hibiki Misora’s latest rock song. Four years ago, that’s where his Visualizer would have rested.

At the interchange, he passed goofy giant Ushijima Gonta, who did not return his hello. To add to the strangeness, neither of their other two closest friends, Shirogane Luna and Saishoin Kizamaro, were by the ox’s side.

Wise he’d already kept his mother waiting, Subaru did a one-eighty, and followed beside his dispirited classmate. “Gonta, are you all right? You’re not talking.”

“ _Thaaanks_! It’s ‘Pick on Gonta Day’ today!”

Before Subaru could ask what the heck he meant, some elementary school punks filled in the blanks.

“Yo, big guy! Eat at Kodama Burger lately? Why don’t cha lay off them patties, ya tub of lard?”

“HAHAHA!”

Not looking to fight children a smidgen his size, Gonta swallowed the taunts, and offered Subaru a blunt explanation: “You see?”

Testy, Subaru disagreed non-response was the correct course. In fact, he emphatically stopped the miscreants who so heartlessly shamed Gonta’s body image, shouting, “HEY YOU!”

The kids froze, waiting to hear what the ticked-off teen had to say.

“Shut up!”

That’s it? That’s all the planet-protecting Rockman’s civilian alter ego could come up with?

Snorting with laughter, the scamps redirected their jeers toward Subaru, skedaddling out of view.

“You sure told them!” War-Rock knocked facetiously from his human partner’s Hunter-VG.

“I got rid of them, didn’t I?” Subaru hmphed. “Gonta, we should sick Iinchou on those brats harassing you!”

“That’s…actually pretty scary.”

Both War-Rock and Gonta concurred calling Luna was overkill, and eased Subaru into abandoning the idea.

“Wanna do dinner at my place? Kaasan’s cooking katsudon!”

“I thought we weren’t making fun of my eating problem!”

“Who’s making fun? I’m hungry!” Subaru indicated his tummy.

“You know, it’s weird.”

“What is?” He seriously hoped Gonta wasn’t referring to his bellybutton. Sensitive subject.

A smile found its way to Gonta’s lips. “We didn’t get along when we met. You’d never have stuck up for me.”

“Because you held me off the ground and then _sat_ _on me_!”

“Hehe, you remembered.”

“Make no mistake: You’re a big guy! But you’re _my_ big guy, and no one else is allowed to give you lip about it!”


End file.
